fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Owain/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"What is this? Have I found the legendary item of...er...legend?" (item) *"I hereby dub my weapon 'Shadowdarkness.' Yes...it will be a fitting brand." (exp) *"Secret art...The Binding Blade! Heeyah! Yes, I can feel the extra training working..." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"Even the Chosen One needs a day of rest. How do you fill your spare time?" (free time) *"Why the smile? Was my ultimate attack truly that breathtaking?" (happy) *"Today I came one step closer to my place in the sagas. What do you dream of?" (dreams) *"My sword hand! I cannot control it! I...I need your help!" (team up) Replying - Normal *"Me? I secretly battle with evil. The forces of darkness fall upon me at every moment!" (free time) *"No, I'm just glad I've been able to keep my sword hand in check. Apocalypse averted!" (happy) *"How bold of you to ask! I dream only of claiming my rightful place in the sagas." (dreams) *"I understand. You seek the power of the heroic bloodline. ...Very well!" (team up) Asking - Lissa *"Mother, fight me! In the future, I was never able to best you in combat." (train) *"Mother, I’ve devised some new names for my moves! Do you think they sound good?" (concern) *"Mother, do you need anything? I’m having a 'dutiful son' moment." (gift) *"Mother, you always ask me about the future, but I want to know about your life so far." (story) Replying - Lissa *"No! You promised to go easy on me in the future and beat me to a pulp anyway!" (train) *"How about a smoking weapon, then? Ask Uncle Chrom for something legendary!" (gift) *"Thank you, Mother, but I like my new scar. It adds mystique to my persona." (concern) *"In the future, I fought Risen and added to my vast library of weapon names. Let me show you my finest weapon of all! ...It’s actually just a piece of a staff. But I named it 'Lissa.' You were holding it when you... Well, it’s my greatest treasure." (story) Asking - Father *"Fight me, Father! I must surpass you and mark my passage into adulthood!" (train) *"Father, that scar is huge! It's amazing! ...Er, I mean, are you all right?" (concern) *"Father, do you need anything? Your son shall deliver it forthwith" (gift) *"Father, tell me about your life before we met. I've always wanted to know." (story) Replying - Father *"At last, this day has come. Have at thee, Father! Watch your son rise to glory!" (train) *"Don’t worry. I always look weak after unleashing the extent of my powers." (concern) *"How about a new eye color? Oh! What if I had two DIFFERENTLY COLORED eyes?" (gift) *"I have few memories of you, Father, but I remember you taking me to the armory. I used to get uncomfortable when you inscribed 'I Love Lissa' on your purchases. You haven't already started doing that, have you? Oh boy." (story) Asking - Married *"You look lovely, (name). Your eyes twinkle like earthly stars." (compliment) *"(name), stay close to me in battle. No foe shall snuff out the light of my life!" (promise) *"I love you, (name). Not even the whims of time can part us." (love) *"What do you have there, (name)? *gasp* It sparkles like... like the legendary..." (gift) Replying - Married *"Well I must maintain a charming image for my love. ...And the poets. But mostly you." (compliment) *"I love you, too. Even when immortalized in poetry. I shall be yours to command." (love) *"Fear not. I swear I shall not be vanquished, no matter the foes aligned against me!" (promise) *"This is 'Goddess.' I named it for you, my love, though it pales next to your beauty." (gift) Asking - Child *"When and how did you grow so powerful? I must know! Fight with me now!" (train) *"Tell me, my almighty offspring, do you need anything?" (gift) *"You look down somehow...Gods! Has the unbridled power within you awakened?!" (concern) *"Say, what was I like in the future? Do you remember anything?" (story) Replying - Child *"Gladly. But remember, you brought the calamity of my omnipotence upon yourself." (train) *"I have you. What else could I possibly need?" (gift) *"Don't worry, I'm my usual self. Though I may have...pushed myself too hard today." (concern) *"Well, I very rarely talk about myself, but all right. You are my son, after all. Before arriving in this era, I battled in a parallel timeline to save the world. My crusade became known as the...Hey! Are you listening?!" (story) Level Up *"Hnngh?! P-power...surging uncontrollably!" (6+ stats up) *"Heh... My true power has been unleashed." (4-5 stats up) *"I'd expect no less from the hero of an epoch." (2-3 stats up) *"Sinister forces conspire to hinder my growth!" (0-1 stat up) *"I've surpassed my final limit. ...I am complete." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Behold the scope of my newly awakened powers!" Armory *"Get me something mighty! Something...LEGENDARY!" (buying) *"Please, no! All my stuff has sentimental value!" (selling) *"A cool new weapon is going to need a cool new name..." (forging) Barracks Alone *"The blood of heroes courses through me! Today I will mete out great justice!" (surge) *"The time to unleash my true power is nigh..." (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Back, Robin! My sword hand growls with a fierce morning hunger!" (morning) *"Back, Robin! The midday sun draws out my inner monster!" (midday) *"Back, Robin! My sword hand comes alive with the moonlight!" (evening) *"Back, damn you! The darkness is upon us! My sword hand howls!" (night) *"Is it truly the day of your birth, Robin? What providence!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Robin! You have returned. ...The morning stirs my blood!" (morning) *"Robin! You have returned. ...What is your calling today?" (midday) *"Robin! You have returned. ...The night eases my burdened heart." (evening) *"Robin! You have returned. ...My eyelids weigh heavy as destiny." (night) *"On this day, the world was given light. And by 'light,' I mean you!" (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Stay back, Father! My sword hand growls with a fierce morning hunger!" (morning) *"Stay back, Father! The midday draws out my inner monster!" (midday) *"Stay back, Father! My sword hand comes alive with the moonlight!" (evening) *"Stay back, Father! The darkness is upon us! My sword hand howls!" (night) *"Is today the day of your birth, Father? What providence!" (birthday) Roster Lissa's future son. His elaborate theatrics suggest a need to stand out, as do the absurd names he bestows upon his weapons and his "special moves." The most apt to shout "Level up!" Born on July 15th. Help Description An enigmatic swordsman who tends toward theatrics. Confession Final Chapter Special Conversations Enemy Conversations Against Nanna in Champions of Yore 1 * Owain: Ah-hah! At last I have you, fiend! My blood curdles like milk spoiled by your wicked...um....wickedness! * Nanna: If your humors disagree with you, sir, perhaps you ought retreat? * Owain: Urgh... Actually, I feel fine. Damn your cleverness! Against Nanna in Champions of Yore 3 * Owain: Woman, you shall rue challenging me at the moment of my metamorphosis! * Nanna: Then you're some kind of monster? So be it! I must defeat you before your transformation is complete! * Owain: Um, hold on. I was talking about the GOOD kind of metamorpho— * Nanna: Silence, fiend! You must be purified! Against Ulster in Lost Bloodlines 1 * Owain: Outworld ruffian, prepare to be vanquished by the Inrealm's holy power! * Ulster: ...Let us both pray you wield weapons better than you do vocabulary. Against Ulster in Lost Bloodlines 3 * Owain: You will rue the day you wakened the wrath of Owain's secret power. Today, the holy forces of yore will— * Ulster: Are you trying to convince me or yourself? Raise your weapon! * Owain: W-wait a moment! I have to get in the mood first! Against Sothe in Smash Brethren 1 * Owain: At last I have you, archenemy! See how my sword hand— * Sothe: Huh? I don't even know you, so you can skip the speeches. Against Sothe in Smash Brethren 3 * Owain: You must have great skill if you targeted me, fiend. But be warned! My power emanates from a wellspring deeper than time! * Sothe: ...Did you want to fight or not? I don't have time for games. * Owain: All right, all right. Don't go! Against Jaffar in Rogues & Redeemers 1 * Owain: Ha ha ha! At long last, my nemesis! After millennia of searching, I have... Um, are you ignoring me? * Jaffar: ...I don't like theater. * Owain: Theater?! That's it! Now you really ARE my nemesis! Against Jaffar in Rogues & Redeemers 2 * Jaffar: Step aside, or die where you stand. * Owain: What? Say what you will, villain. But the exalted power in my veins will— * Jaffar: ...I won't warn you again, boy. * Owain: Huh? Y-you get that bloodthirsty look out of your eye! I...I am Owain! I am the dawn to end your darkness! Charge! Against Jaffar in Rogues & Redeemers 3 * Owain: Woe be upon you this day, evil one, for today my powers are unleashed! Can you withstand the boundless and sublimely awesome power within me? * Jaffar: ...Let's find out. * Owain: ...What? * Jaffar: I'm waiting. Unleash your power. * Owain: I...I will. Just as soon as the appointed time comes! * Jaffar: You won't live that long. DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"I shall save you!" *"Can't...control...!" *"Let's go!" *"A hero is never idle." *"My sword hand twitches." *"Join me!" *"Fighters, assemble!" *"With all speed." *"As you will." *"We're in this together." Dual Strike *"Dual...STRIKE!" *"Watch and learn!" *"We fight as one!" *"Begone, fiend!" *"Face me, evil doer!" Dual Guard *"Try to focus." *"No ya don't!" Critical *"URAAAAAAH!" *"Brace yourself!" *"Hand...hungers..." *"Behold!" Defeated Enemy *"Hmmm..." *"Child's play!" *"Down, sword hand!" *"I am invincible!" *"Ha!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I could have stayed home!" *"Impressive!" *"Owain needs no aid!" Defeated by enemy *"Ugh, aahhh..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote